In recent years, there has been proposed a video conference system that uses the development of communication technologies to allow for conversations between two places in which a plurality of participants are present. Specifically, for example, there are provided a display apparatus, a camera, an MIC, and a speaker in each place. Video and sound data that are respectively captured and picked up in one of the places are output in real time from the display apparatus and speaker installed in the other place.
Regarding such a bi-directional communication technology, for example, Patent Literature 1 below proposes a technology that allows, when a window-like imaging display apparatus is used to perform bi-directional communication, a viewer side human to view the video corresponding to changes in the position and angle of the viewer side human. This resolves the discrepancy in gaze between users who make conversations through television.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 below proposes that it be possible to determine the degree of a request for communication between a user and a communication partner on the basis of state information of the user, and perform comfortable communication that is not inconvenient for each other. With this arrangement, it is possible to prevent the user from receiving an inconvenient call such as a call made by the partner missing the state information, and a compulsory call made by the partner.